


The Girl In The Blue Box

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour, Infidelity, OFC Aunt Agatha.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: RoseTyler is having problems and writes to one of her magazines for advice."My boyfriend has changed what should I do?"





	1. Letter from Rose To Agony Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story under my old pen name of Wildcard quite a few years ago. I have updated it and am posting it here for the first time.

Girl in the Blue Box..

Dear Aunt Agatha,

I travel with this bloke and it’s been fantastic for over a year. Recently he’s changed and I can’t quite get a handle on his new look or attitude. He’s still cute and all, don’t get me wrong but he’s changed his mannerisms and also can talk the hind leg off a donkey.

Last week he sloped off with this French bird and came back Five and a half hours later like the cat that had got the cream. He wouldn’t explain when I asked him. Then later he was all moody and clammed up. Since this incident, there has been this distance between us and I feel we are miles apart.

He doesn’t look at me the way he used too and I can’t help wondering if he’s gone off me. Maybe it is our age gap that is the problem as he is a lot older than I. I am 20 (I think but I may have missed a birthday)

Do you think I should give up on him, stop travelling and head home?

Girl in the Blue Box


	2. Aunt Agatha's Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Agatha responds to Rose's letter, but will it be the reply she expects?

Dear Girl in the Blue Box,

You said in your letter that the man you are travelling with is older than you but you didn’t state how much older.

His chatter box ways may be him sensing your awkwardness at his new look Have you given him compliments? Tell him — like now, it could help.

His visit with an old friend obviously made you a little jealous Remember dear you are a lot younger and he may have many old friends that you are unaware. Over the years you do build up an extensive group of friends, so don’t worry yourself over this. After all, he did come back.

Dear, do stop nagging the poor man. This is most likely the reason he has stopped communicating with you, doubtless he’s worried to open his gob.

He is most certainly looking at you dear, but maybe you should consider getting your eyes checked — you may need glasses.

The age gab aside, dear you really do worry me if you can’t remember exactly how old you are? You say you are only 20 and he is a lot older — sure you haven’t  
muddled this up? You don’t need to be ashamed and a toy boy is always good for the older woman. (Worked for me!).

A break could do you both good, maybe after this your head will be clearer and you may appreciate what you have right under your nose.

Yours sincerely

Aunt Agatha

PS Spec Savers hav a 50%sale on right now.


	3. Perfect Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is frustrated with Rose and after flicking through some of her magazines stumbles across a Problem Page. He decides to ask for some advice regarding his companion.

Letter from Doctor to Agony Aunt

Dear Aunt Agatha,

I’ve been tearing my hair out lately as my female companion has been giving me grief. (I’ve plenty of it so don’t worry I won’t be going bald any time soon).

I sloped off to this big party and you know… I got socialising and didn’t realise the time and after a few boogies and a few cocktails I came home.

Okay, I was five and a half hours late, but don’t think that’s what upset my friend. The fact I blurted out that I’d kissed this gorgeous French lady may have had a little to do with it. The dress was in the Louis Fourteenth style you know the look, low cut to show off round plump.. ahem… I digress.

Anyway on my return I was asked where I’d been etc. Etc. etc.

I knew she was upset so kept my mouth shut. Now she isn’t speaking to me and turns and flounces off when I try to be nice.

I’m thinking of taking her home. But the fact is I really like her… well… I like her a lot.. a lot of a lot. Get the drift?

Could I? Should I? Heck that’s why I’m writing this to you. Should I take this relationship further?

Hope you can assist.  
Perfect Ten


	4. Dear Perfect Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sneaks out while Rose is asleep to pick up the next issue of the Women's magazine. He's eager to read the Problem Page and to see if he gets a reply.

Reply from Agony Aunt to The Doctor

Dear Perfect Ten,

Pleased to know you have a good head of hair. Remember to use a comb — don’t brush or you may lose it.

Going to parties can be fun, but it is much better to take your female friend with you or give her the choice to come along.

Arriving home and rubbing your girlfriends face that she’d missed a blast of a party was indeed a very bad idea.

Also maybe you should refrain from drinking if it affects your thinking patterns. Telling your girlfriend that you kissed another woman, a huge NO NO!

She is ignoring you because she feels you have let her down. You were not truthful at your where Abouts and also you were intimate with another woman. You  
may think you are a “Perfect Ten” but I think my lad you should take a long hard look at yourself in the mirror. You may think you are perfect but look again you may see you are very different to when you met your current girlfriend.

Get a grip. She is ignoring you because she is hurt. If you wish this woman to be with you, you have to be loyal to her and tell her how you feel. Honesty is always good. But if she wants to go home let her. You may need this time alone to think of your true feelings and give you time to reflect on your own actions.

What you should or could do with this lady is up to the both of you. Remember, it’s good to talk.

With best wishes

Aunt Agatha


	5. Reading the Reply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sneaks a peak at her magazine in the newsagents to discover she has had a reply from Aunt Agatha. She hurries home to her Mum's for a read and to drop off her dirty laundry.

“I’m off up to Mum’s, you coming?” Rose asked as she strolled into the control room carrying her back pack, with some washing for her mother.

The Doctor scooted up from beneath the grating on the floor and dusted off his knees then shook his head. “No, not right now. Need to find the broken fuel line that’s leaking.” He held up his fingers that were tinted green. “See…”

“Right see you later.“ Rose headed happily towards the door and exited.

The Doctor scowled after her and muttered under his breath. “Funny that, she didn’t make much of a fuss.” He was more than a little upset that she didn’t try to encourage him to go with her as usual.

Rose had an ulterior motive. Outside the TARDIS she turned not towards the block of flats but instead sprinted up the street heading for the newsagents  
around the corner.

“Hello Mum!” Rose called out ten minutes later as she entered her old home.

“There you are sweetheart.” Jackie rushed to embrace her daughter and to remove the back pack stuffed with dirty clothing.

“I missed you Mum.” Rose said as she hugged her mother.

Rose talked a mile a minute , filling Jackie in on some of the adventures she and the Doctor had since the last time she visited home. Rose of course left out the bad bits and also the part where she and the Doctor had fallen out. She was itching to get to The magazine hidden beneath her jacket.

“Cuppa?” Jackie asked heading for the kitchen after lifting Rose’s back pack.

“Please, just popping into my room, need to find a pair of earrings.” She lied, as she wanted to look at the letter in the magazine that had her name on it.

Rose flicked excitedly to the page that she had barely skimmed in the newsagents. Her heart had quickened seeing there was a reply for the “Girl in the Blue Box” from Aunt Agatha.

She read the letter quickly and gasped not amused with the reply at all. “Silly old Bitch!” She threw the magazine from her. It hurtled across the room and Rose watched as it smacked into the wall and slid down, sending bottles and trinkets crashing to the ground.

“You okay?” Jackie asked as she knocked and peered around the door with a mug of steaming tea for Rose in her hand.

“Yeah Mum.” Rose laid down on her bed with a heavy sigh.

“Not find them love?” Jackie asked setting down the tea on the bedside cabinet then bent down to scoop up the fallen articles back up onto the dresser.

“No.” rose said as tears filled her eyes.

“Awe, love… what’s the matter?” Jackie sat down side long onto the bed next to her daughter knowing she was upset. “You can tell me… I’m a good listener.”

Rose wasn’t about to tell her mother about the Doctor and Reinette or he’d be slapped into next week. Mind you… that wouldn’t be a bad thing.. may knock some sense into the silly stubborn Time Lord. Then again she hadn’t been acting that nice around him either.

“Not feeling well.” Rose said and it wasn’t exactly a lie either she felt crappy and knew her Mum would fuss over her and at this moment she needed it.

“Why didn’t you say.” Jackie rolled her eyes. “Up you get .. go for a shower and I’ll have your bed all fresh and you can settle down for a sleep and I’ll fetch you your favourite hot water bottle.”

Rose smiled and hugged her mum. She hated that hot water bottle with a vengeance. With it’s stupid Pink Miss Piggy cover but she wouldn’t ever tell her mother that.

Rose returned from her shower feeling happier. Her stomach ached and she was glad to settle into her familiar bed and be fussed over.

“Your magazine was all crumpled love but I smoothed it out for you. Couldn’t’ help but see that was last months copy you have… I’ll go into town and get you the latest one. Those new owners at the newsagents are useless as they keep old stock not the first time I bought a mag that was 2 months old. I ask you!”

Rose settled down once her mother left. She read the letter once again, but this time tried to understand Aunt Agatha’s reply.

Rose’s image of Aunt Agatha was one of a frumpy Grey haired lady wearing horn rimmed specs , pearl necklace and cardigans. She chuckled as she wondered what the old cow’s reaction would be to the real age difference. Rose knew that she hadn’t adjusted fully to his regeneration and hadn’t looked at him properly at all. She kept comparing the old with the new and that wasn’t good for either of them. Maybe Aunt Agatha was correct, she didn’t see what was  
under her nose all along. It was still her Doctor, new face and body but the same man within. She had been rude to him and very jealous when others noticed this too. But as Aunt Agatha had said, he did come back to her.

Rose cried, Jackie heard and brought her some pain killers.

“Here you go love.” Jackie rubbed her back and sat with Rose till she settled and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hand. “Should rest now, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Rose heard her mother and hoped that it would be the case. She wanted it to be all better between her and the Doctor.

Jackie remembered the new magazine she’d bought for Rose and placed it next to her bed for her to find when she woke up.

END.


End file.
